


Mirror Image

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Praise Kink, Selfcest???, Slight Pain Kink, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has had no success finding the Resistance spy on Star Killer. The only way to fix this is to improve his disguise until he knows Matt inside and out.</p><p>(ie, where Kylo meditates and Matt fucks him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written third person m/m smut, so, sorry???
> 
> Hux is included because [Cyberphuck](http://cyberphuck.tumblr.com/) is a bad person.

Things were not going as Kylo had anticipated. There had not been nearly as much _real talk_ as expected- and especially none that concerned a Resistance spy on Starkiller. All the thoughts of those he interacted with were annoyingly benign, if at most unprofessional and annoying. As it turned out, Matt the Radar Technician was the most suspicious new addition to Starkiller base- any tips he wanted to receive on the presence other strange personnel were lost in the unreceding flow of unhappiness his own presence among the staff seemed to cause. When he had been himself, not lowly technician Matt, their minds were full of fear, but now Kylo caught every unerring brush of hatred sent his way. For both Matt and himself.

The Lieutenant Colonel Kylo had spoken to had been suspicious of him immediately- which Kylo would have commended had the circumstances been different. But that was the exact problem. Kylo was _too obvious_. Even in such a well thought-out disguise and new persona, he still exerted too much power- too little self control. Too little social competency. If Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, did not “fit in” with the staff of Starkiller Base- by virtue of his own failures, how could Matt the Radar Technician ever hope to? 

Kylo- still dressed as his new alter ego- ground his teeth, stalking back to his quarters at the end of another unsuccessful day, leaving him in a _mood_. If anyone asked why a radar tech was needed in Commander Ren’s personal quarters they wouldn’t live to tell about it- that sort of mood. Kylo pulled the wig from his head angrily, yanking on his own hair in the process and reveling in the sharp pain. He damn well deserved it after this continuous failure. The blonde mop landed somewhere on the far side of his bed. This was so _stupid_. He was better than this! Better than these, these-- _people_.

He _had_ to be. 

He had a legacy to protect.

Kylo stripped off the gray jumpsuit, slightly less aggressive, and kicked it away to crumple, lifeless, on the floor. He needed- he needed to figure out who Matt was. He needed to, to get in the role. He had to be someone else, not just wear a wig and fake glasses- which, also, were thrown aside. All it was was acting. Slipping into someone else's thoughts and emotions, and he surely did that thousands of times a day. It should be no problem, shouldn't it? Kylo stood in his quarters- wearing only his briefs. There was no point redressing; no one would dare enter his quarters unbidden and it would only distract him from the problem at hand: Matt. With those robes he was Kylo Ren, powerful Force-user. He needed to leave that person behind, to see himself as someone else.

The Knight sat on the floor beside his bed, spine painfully straight while his fingernails began to bite into his knees. He needed to meditate on this, to investigate Matt. The best way to find the information he needed. With much effort, Kylo focused his rage into a hot ball, focused this energy to bring him insight. He would not leave this room until he had a new plan. A way to succeed at this mission. He needed to know Matt, inside and out.

Outside was easier- more visible than the complicated inner workings of not just Kylo’s mind, but the fictional mind within itself. In the equally fictional, infinite plain of his mind’s eye, Kylo conjured the image of himself in his disguise. It began with an exact mirror of himself, dark hair and scowling- but with a thought the other man's hair became curled and blonde. With a shimmer he wore the same jumpsuit Kylo had kicked off, glasses materializing over the bridge of his large nose. The two figures stood, near even in height, staring blankly at one another. It wasn’t quite a mirror image; the created man did not reflect his movements- lifeless as he was- more like a mannequin or doll. A creation for Kylo to visualize his change. 

Matt was just as tall as Kylo, of course- perhaps a hair taller without Matt's boots. Kylo towered over his coworkers, which was an obvious display of superiority. Short people were less threatening, like children. Kylo, as Matt, could attempt to slouch while interacting. That would cover a few of his excess inches. Make him seem smaller, less assuming. Kylo touched the man’s shoulders and he dropped a little, stooping just below Kylo’s eye line. It made Kylo feel superior again, even if it was only in his mind.

The hair was questionable. No one had particularly asked him about it, but it was definitely not to regulation. Messy, unkempt blonde tangles. Despite the fact Kylo was sure few, if any, persons on the base knew what Kylo looked like under his mask, it was still useful to wear the wig on the off chance someone outed him. Like Hux. At least as far as Hux knew Matt had nothing at all to do with Kylo Ren. Perhaps he could attempt to style the wig? No, it would be useless. It would likely only make the situation worse. He left the fictive man’s hair was it was.

The glasses possibly helped, Kylo reasoned. People who wore glasses looked smart. If he looked smart he looked like a radar technician. Job done.

Matt’s expression, however, was another problem. He held the same scowl Kylo had by default. That wasn’t a… likable face to begin with. Dotted with moles and markings, nose and ears too big, flaws visible to everyone. He'd been an awkward-looking child. Perhaps that was good on Matt; made him more _human_. Kylo touched the dark spot on Matt’s cheek- feeling the flesh as though it were real. Matt needed to look less aggressive than Kylo Ren- he was a lowly technician. Matt’s eyes widened, eyebrows lifting softly. Less threatening. A little scared. 

His speech was possibly also an issue. With his mask he needed to speak somewhat loudly, and inflection in his voice was altered- he’d grown used to speaking monotonously. Never mind what nonsense came from Matt’s mouth, if he couldn’t say it in a… _trusting_ and _supportive_ way he would never be accepted. Flattery gained points, he’d have to… compliment someone. The Lieutenant Colonel he’d spoken with was very intelligent, obviously. He’d be a good place to start, but he’d sort of already practiced complimenting others hadn’t he?

He probably should stop doing that, really. Talking about Kylo Ren- himself- to others wasn’t very helpful. Especially not when he was just trying to-- “Kylo Ren’s face is the best.” 

Kylo took a startled step back- his own plush, pink lips had spoken to him. It was only an echo of what he himself has said a few hours prior, but… it was different. He’d been trying to convince someone else of that before. To get them to agree- to persuade them to do the unthinkable- to _like_ Kylo Ren. 

But now someone was saying it _to_ him. As a fact. Even if that someone was only an extension of Kylo’s own mind, the statement was strange- jarring. The blonde figure turned to him- _how?_ Kylo wasn't willing this-- brown eyes bright with reverence, gazing up and down over Kylo’s exposed body. He realized at once he’d never put his robes on after kicking off his technician’s uniform. There hadn’t been a need at the time. The blonde stepped closer- his hand, a match to Kylo’s own hand, reaching out and brushing over Kylo’s abs without so much as asking. “It’s true. You’re shredded.”

Kylo was stunned, staring wide-eyed at the almost clone of himself- the clone he no longer had control over. And he was touching his own body like no one had before- no sign of disgust or lingering thoughts of anything they’d rather be doing. He was honestly, unabashedly _eager_ to be near Kylo. The technician’s hand slid down over black briefs- the only thing Kylo had kept on of his outfit. Matt didn’t hesitate, even as Kylo realized that somehow, in some perverted, disgusting way he was already half-hard. "You're so big," There was no honed technique involved with Matt’s caressing- but there didn’t need to be. Matt was already inside Kylo’s mind, already knew how the Knight wanted to be touched though the fabric.

And Matt kissed him. Pressing their lips together in a jumped, inexperienced mess- their teeth clicking together painfully. Kylo was still half frozen as Matt shoved his tongue in his mirror’s throat, lack of knowledge driving him to feel taste inch of Kylo’s mouth. Matt’s fingers tangled in Kylo’s dark hair, gripping handfuls and anchoring the Knight in place.

He probably wasn’t meditating anymore. Surely. This was probably some, some Force-related vision and, to that degree alone, somewhat _real_. There was no way this was his mind alone. It didn’t matter anyway, Matt's hand was still warm and working his cock to full hardness. Kylo’s tongue was finally sliding against Matt’s, working into Matt's mouth and reveling in the strange familiarity of one another’s mouths; the same tooth gap here, the same chipped edge there. Kylo’s hands were tugging at the releases of the gray jumpsuit- an easy enough task since he’d taken his own off so recently.

Matt shrugged the formless fabric off, revealing matching black briefs with a matching poorly-concealed hard-on beneath. Matt pushed his partner back then- managing to maneuver Kylo on the ground, on his back. The Knight was immediately annoyed, but willing to let the infraction go as Matt’s lips trailed over his hard-earned eight pack, one of Matt’s hands sliding up to thumb at his pink nipples. Kylo’s underwear was dragged halfway down his thighs by nimble fingers, a hot tongue sliding over the exposed flesh.

Kylo moaned and Matt mouthed at his hard cock, licking up the bead of precum that had oozed from the tip. His hands tangled in Matt’s hair, not guiding him as he took the head into his mouth, just keeping any sort of grip at all on any remaining sanity the Knight had left. Matt worked eagerly, taking in too much and gagging before trying again with just as much vigor. On a hunch Kylo tightened his grasp- pulling at the blonde mess- and _oh,_ Matt groaned against Kylo’s cock, vibrations of the technician’s throat sending shivers up Kylo’s spine. Seems Kylo knew what felt nice to Matt as well. 

All too soon, Matt pulled away- chin and mouth slick with saliva, lips puffy and red. Matt raised his hand and-- seemed confused. His brow furrowed and he tried again- with the same result. Kylo could’ve laughed; they had the same kinks and body still, but somewhere in the creation of _Matt_ Kylo had remembered that, in theory, a technician would not be Force-sensitive. But Kylo did know what Matt was trying to Force-pull: from the otherwise bare nightstand, in the top drawer, Kylo retrieved his jar of lubricant.

He wondered, for a moment, if he’d actually pulled the lube to himself in the real-world- if his physical body was reacting the same as in his mind. He didn’t want to reach out and check should he lose his concentration and, by extension, lose Matt’s welcome touch.

There was something... odd about the arrangement. In any other instance the Knight might object to this- he had plenty of experience with his own hand, but he’d never allowed another man to do it. But, for all intents and purposes of the _real world_ Matt was an extension of himself. A blonde, quiet, worshipful, non-Sensitive version of himself. And he would never live to tell a soul that he was sliding a wet finger into Kylo’s ass or tell anyone how Kylo gasped pleasantly in response. 

Kylo’s hands reached up, tangling in the blankets hanging off his bed, fisted the cloth so tightly it threatened to sheer. Matt was just as forceful as Kylo; quickly working in two fingers, finding the bundle of nerves nestled inside, upwards, and stroking. Kylo moaned, low and heavy at the sensation- lost for a moment in the strangeness of having someone else bring him pleasure; knowing just where and when and _how_ to please him. Knowing that they both loved the sting of being stretched open a little too fast. 

Matt removed his fingers and stripped off his briefs, liberally slicking up his cock (a perfect match to Kylo’s, of course) while Kylo kicked off his matching underwear that was still clinging around his knees. Matt didn’t bother to wait, just lined them up and sunk in, throwing his head back and moaning for the tight heat gripping his cock. And once Matt began moaning, he couldn’t quite shut up.

“Everyone says Hux is a better leader, but they’re wrong. You’re so strong…” One hand stroking appreciatively over Kylo’s body while his hips began to rock, building a rhythm as he spoke. Hard, but somehow gentle. “So skilled with the Force. I bet you could beat anyone.” 

Once more, Kylo was stunned, staring wide-eyed at the blonde- he was burning up from the inside out, so lost in pleasure- physical and emotional. Tears pricked at his eyes- it had been years since he’d been praised so openly. So honestly. “You’re gorgeous.” The hand on Kylo’s chest slid up to cup his jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek. Kylo wanted to protest- Kylo had a _list_. His nose was too large and too long, his ears too large, lips too pouty. Don’t even mention his spots- never mind that his face was a recreation of not just one, but _two_ Resistance leaders- 

“You’re so beautiful,” Matt cooed, interrupting Kylo’s thoughts. “So good and warm and _powerful_.” He leaned forward, nearly bending Kylo in half to catch his lips in a reverential kiss-- curling his spine to kiss down Kylo’s body, writing his worship with his tongue. Caressing his clavicles, as he whispered, over and over, “Perfect, just perfect.” 

A sob caught in Kylo’s throat as Matt returned his hand to Kylo’s cock, drooling precum as tears slid from the corners of his eyes. “Your cock is so big and thick, Kylo...” Matt’s stroking came in time with his thrusts, still slow and forceful- the hand around Kylo’s length squeezing a little too tightly. Just enough to ache. His hips jerked, trying uselessly to fuck himself on Matt’s cock and into Matt’s hand at the same time-- Matt took mercy on him and moved faster, angling himself to press against that spot until Kylo saw stars behind his eyes.

“Matt,” Kylo choked out, the heat in his abdomen building too quickly. His hips still twitching uncontrollably, head thrashing from side to side- arms yanking unforgivably hard on the sheets. It was all too much, too good. “So close-”

“Yes! That’s it, I want you to cum for me,” Matt panted back, stroking faster. “I want to see you cum, just like this.”

An electric hum echoed through the entire floor, the lights of the hallway flickering-- something in the bathroom shattering as Kylo’s entire body bowed, back thrown completely off the ground. His mouth was pouring out meaningless syllables as he spilled his seed messily into Matt’s waiting hand- stroking him through it. “Yes, good boy, you’re so beautiful, so good,” Matt meanwhile shifted Kylo’s hips, thrusting fast and hard into Kylo’s still pulsing heat, chasing his own ends.

“ _Ren!_ Where have you--” The door opened briefly- and for a moment green eyes found two sets of brown. For only a moment Hux saw what could’ve passed as two versions of the same person rutting like animals on the floor, both men flushed vibrant red, the blonde continuing to thrust into the pliant body below him even under the General’s gaze.

Hux’s mind was blank with shock, but Matt’s. Matt had one thought. _You’ll never have him. He’s mine._ before Matt, too, was curled in on himself and moaning through his orgasm, choking and muttering Kylo lifted one hand and threw the General back to the hallway, slamming the door and locking it with the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me your kinks at [my Tumblr](http://korpuskat.co.vu/).


End file.
